DTFM 4 - Rolechips
D DTFM 4: Rolechips Marcos: Anteriormente, en DTFM, Popu decidió asegurar su poisición en su equipo creando una alianza con Nofor y Gun mientras que el conflicto entre Mia y Primus se hacía cada vez más evidente. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que su equipo ganara, mandando a los Gummy Cats a la Ceremonia de Expulsión por culpa de un error de Lley. A pesar de que él intentó salvarse tratando de convencer a J y su alianza de votar con él, finalmente Lley fue expulsado unánimemente. ¿Conseguirá Popu incluir a Paula en su alianza? ¿Avanzará de alguna manera la relación de Duncs con Mia? ¿Acabará Geme aprendiendo a decir una frase correctamente? Descúbranlo ahora en… DRAMA TOTAL FANON MUNDIAL DTFM 4: Rolechips Paula: Gracias por recibirme tan bien soldados, seguro que seremos una buena tropa. *Choca las manos con Gun y Fanof* Luisito: *Se queda con la mano extendida esperando a que Pau le choque* …. ToT Popu: Te enseñaré tu cama. Por fin tengo una chica con la que hablar que no se pase el tiempo hablando de chicos y no esté loca. Izfor: ¡EH! Yo no hablo de chicos. Disney: *Va detrás de ellos tratando de saludar a Paula, pero le cierran la puerta en las narices* '-Confesionario-' Disney: Debo superarlo, mi alianza con Paula terminó. Ahora ella está en un diferente equipo, con diferentes aliados y somos contrincantes. Cada una por su lado, en nuestra propia carrera al millón… Creo que esto será difícil. Popu: Se siente bien tener a Paula en el equipo. Es muy buena en los desafíos. De momento le ofreceré la cama que está justo al lado de la mía para que nos hagamos amigas deprisa. '-Fin de Confesionarios-' Gun: Vaya, ¿Esta es la habitación de las chicas? Huele mucho mejor que la de los hombres… Nofor: Meh, el olor a pizza podrida es delicioso. Mia: Como tu digas… Paula: Sisi gracias de verdad *Deja la maleta encima de la cama y esta se derrumba* Veo que el campamento es igual que el anterior… .-. '-Confesionario-' Paula: ¿En qué momento decidí volver a este maldito campamento, con gente molesta y comida asquerosa? Oh sí, cuando perdí el millón de dólares de la final de WDD que se fue por aquel retrete… YO TE MALDIGO DANIEL UVEDOBLE UVEDOBLE '-Fin de Confesionarios-' Popu: Mia, Fanof, ¿No teníais que ir a… Buscar caracoles? Mia: No, ya los buscamos el… Gun: KA TE PIREH *Los echa* '-*Se quedan Popu, Nofor, Gun con Paula. Estos 3 se acercan a ella con cara perturbante*' Paula: ¿...L-Les pasa algo…? ''' '''Nofor: Tienes algo que queremos… Paula: D: Se dieron cuenta del dinero que les robé? Está bien, se lo devolveré… Gun: No es es… wait, ¿Wat? ¿Nos robaste? Paula: De alguna manera tengo que cubrir los gastos del dinero que perdí… Nofor: No importa, nosotros solo venimos a pedirte una alianza :retarded: Paula: Oh, eso está mucho mejor. Claro que acepto *Les da la mano mientras se aleja* Popu: Que bien, funcionó, gracias Nofi ^^ Nofor: See… ESPERA MI CARTERA ''' '''Paula: *no está* Nofor: Genial .______. '-*En otro lugar cercano…*' Feed: *tallando un trozo de madera cuando Jota se le acerca* Jota: Hola Feed. ¿Quieres que hablemos? Ya sabes de que… Feed: Si vas a confesarme tu homosexualidad siento decirte que no es ningún secreto. Jota: WOT, no,no es eso :___ Es sobre el camp, tenemos que enterrar el hacha de guerra. Feed: Te han dejado traer un hacha de guerra? Y a mi ni me dejaron traerme mi navaja de mano, cuanto favoritismo en este programa :c '-Confesionario-' Jota: ¿Por qué a esta gente le cuesta tanto todo? Quiero decir, no debería ser tan difícil ganar cuando con suerte si juntamos todas las neuronas del resto de participantes, QUIZÁS, llegamos a la decena. '-Fin de confesionario-' Feed: Oh, espera. Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres. ¿Quieres que nos aliemos? Yo creo que tengo a Duncs y a Manuela que pueden votar con nosotros. Jota: Oh, genial. Mi primera alianza! Cuenta conmigo! '-Confesionario-' Jota: Mi primera alianza a la que traicionar MUAJAJAJAJAJA ''' '''Feed: Jota se cree que somos super amiguitos, pero sé que intentó expulsarme así que voy a mantener mis ojos en él, vigilándolo hasta cuando duerma, coma, se bañe… ¿Eso sonó raro? '-Fin confesionario-' *En otro lugar, Mia, Licca o Sofi, como quieran llamarla, pasea por el bosque. Sola* ???: Eh,Mia! ¿Como tú por aquí? *Es Duncs* Mia: Oh, concurso en este reality y no nos dejan salir de la isla. ¿Dónde quieres que esté? Duncs: … Touché-''' '-Confesionario-' '''Duncs: Me encantan las chicas inteligentes :yaranaika: '-Fin de confesionario-' Mia: jajaj es broma. ¿Tienes pensado contarme que pasó con aquella impresora? Duncs: Oh, por supuesto. Mira, lo que pasó fue que *suena una alarma* Oh, creo que deberíamos ir al muelle, eso sonó a que tenemos un desafío. Mia: Por supuesto, vamos. *le empuja y luego sale corriendo mientras Duncs le persigue riendo* De lo que no se dieron cuenta Mia y Duncs fue de que una figura les observaba desde las sombras, una figura que estaba dispuesta a todo para separarles… '-Confesionario-' Luisito: Como ya dije, quiero que Mia se convierta en mi esposa algún día, yo sé que le gusto pero creo que Duncs se ha fijado en su inmensurable belleza y planea robarme a mi chica. ESO ES IMPENSABLE. Por eso yo, Luisito de las Patatas, acabaré con la relación de estos dos! '-Fin de confesionario-' Marcos: Bueno, bueno, mis maravilloso concursantes se encuentran aquí. ¿Como están hoy? Popu: Creo que me picó una araña. Primus: A mi la comida del Chef me causa estreñimiento. Paula: Yo solo hace unas horas que estoy aquí y ya se me ha comenzado a caer el pelo. Marcos: Me alegra veros tan bien! Así me gusta. ¿Quereis saber en qué consiste el reto de hoy? Geme: El Geme saberlo también le gustaba. Marcos: ……..Tomaré eso como un sí. Bien, hoy situaremos nuestro desafío en la capital mundial del teatro. Alguna idea? Disney: BROADWAAY! '-Confesionario-' Disney: Este es mi reto para triunfar! Shakespeare, Sófocles de la antigua Grecia, Maluma… Todos ellos grandes artistas en el campo del teatro <3 Gun: Para mi este reto va a ser muy fácil. Llevo años fingiendo que me cae bien mi hermano Heat, no creo que haya ningún problema en fingir cualquier cosa ' '-Fin de confesionario-''' '''Marcos: Bien, para hacerlo justo, cada uno deberá representar a un personaje durante todo el rato. El que se salga del papel, será eliminado. Por tanto, el último en pie ganará para su equipo. ¿Ha quedado claro? Fanof: Quizás sería más difícil si no te hubieras copiado el reto de un episodio de Victorious. Marcos: Y así es como Fanof se convierte en el primer expulsado del reto de hoy. Bien hecho chico! Fanof: P-pero yo solo… Marcos: Hablale a mi representante para alguna queja. *Zoom a Out aguantando un bate de beisbol y a Liz con un puño americano* Fanof: Creo que no hay ninguna queja… Mucha suerte equipo!! Marcos: Bien, hicimos el sorteo y esto es lo que ha quedado. Paula será una diva etilista al más puro estilo Regina George. No sabes vivir sin tu maquillaje y bueno, eres de esas pánfilas a las que dan ganas de arrancarles el pelo. Paula: Perfecto sargen… quiero decir, Obvis tonti! Yo siempre con mi maquillaje listo <33 Todos: …. ' '-Confesionario-''' '''Manuela: Ver a Paula así es quizás lo último que Manuela se esperaba en este concurso. Nofor: Creo que no es Paula, es un robot que Marcos ha metido para engañarnos y hacernos creer que es Paula… '-Fin de confesionarios-' Marcos: Bien, Gun el depresivo tendrá que hacer de… DISNEY Gun: Qué? Voy a tener que estar feliz todo el rato e ir cantando por la vidaaa? '-Confesionario- ' Gun: Lo siento equipo, creo que ya habeis perdido este reto '-Fin de confesionario-' Disney: Ay, no te quejes, es super fácil, solo tienes que dejar la mente en blanco durante la mayor parte del tiempo. *con la mirada fija en la nada y un ave se le posa en la cabeza* Gun: Ya veo.... Marcos: Y hablando de Disneys, Dis a ti te ha tocado ser… Una sargento del ejercito. Disney: SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR. *Formación militar* ' '-Confesionario-''' '''Disney: El vecino de mi tatatatara abuelo por parte de madre era cabo de militar. Llevo el ejército en la sangre… Más o menos. Como sea, esto va a ser fácil! '-Fin de confesionario-' Marcos: A J le ha tocado ser… un niño pequeño y a su vez, Feed tu serás Flanders de The Simpsons. Jota: Oh, a gugutata, el ninio quiere dormir. Feed: *lo mira* Supongo que mientras no se haga caquita encima todo estará perfecto, perfectito. Marcos: Oh Nofor, el tuyo es muy interesante. Nofor: ¿Hamlet? :sir: Marcos: Una persona mutada que no habla y se comporta como un animal salvaje Nofor: …. '-Confesionario-' Nofor: ¿En serio? ¿Eso? De entre todo lo que me podía tocar, me toca comportarme como J cuando lleva un mes sin fumar? En fin… '-Fin de confesionario-' Marcos: Popu, a ti te tocó comportarte como una inglesa mayor y responsable, de las que toma el té a las 5 así que más te vale tener un reloj a mano. Popu: Por supuesto, sir. ''' '''Primus: Teniendo la familia extensa que tienes, donde se incluyen buhos y/o velocirraptors seguro que no tendrás problema, seguro que tienes familia inglesa. Popu: No, no la tengo. ¿Por quién me tomas? :_ Primus: P-pero tienes parentesco con los osos y… Gun: Vamos Popu, no pasa nada :3 Alejémonos de este señor que ha tratado de herir tus sentimientos, muy mal Primus :c Primus: 5mentarios. Marcos: Izfor, a ti te ha tocado ser un oso y a Primus… Un árbol. '-Confesionario-' Primus: Tan triste como cuando en la obra de teatro te toca hacer de césped y te pases la obra tirado en el suelo con una alfombra verde encima y tus compañeros te van pisoteando… No es que me haya pasado… *se le cae una lagrimita* '-Fin de confesionario-' Marcos: Vaya, seguro que este papel os gustará. A Mia y a Duncs os ha tocado…. Romeo y Julieta! Precioso! Mia y Duncs: *se miran y al ver que se miran apartan la mirada* '-Confesionarios-' Luis: POR QUÉ NADA ME SALE BIEN? Supongo que voy a tener que ir fuerte… *se saca la camiseta y comienza a sacar pecho” ¿Que chica no caería enamorada de esto? ''' '''Izfor: *aparece del techo cual ninja* Nadie '-Fin confesionario-' Disi: Vaya Dunky, vas a estar como un auténtico galán disfrazado de Romeo. ''' '''Mia: *gira a voltearla mal* Psst… Marcos: Esperen, ¿quién dijo que Duncs fuera Romeo? Duncs será Julieta y Mia le ha tocado Romeo. '-Confesionario-' Nofor: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Feed: Por estas cosas es por lo que decidí apuntarme a este concurso. Voy a sacarle tantas fotos que con ellos podré mañana empapelar el campamento entero. '-Fin de confesionario-' *Después de que Duncs y Mia salgan con sus trajes* Paula: Duncs, te queda ideal esa peluca, osea, el rubio te favorece al cutis. Duncs: -.- Romeo, romeo, creo que me apetece morir por la vergüenza que he de pasar, Romeo. *se da cuenta que todos se ríen* Bien, hagan lo que vuestra mercedes quieran, yo me voy. *se va enfadado hacia el bosque* Mia: Mi Julieta, mi flor de loto, espera a tu amado. .*Los dos se van y la gente se queda riendo* Disney: Camaradas, ¿es que ninguno de vosotros se siente mal? Gun: *negando con la cabeza* Un poco jeje :3 Marcos: En absoluto, vamos a continuar. Ya solo me queda repartir el papel a Manuela, Geme y Luisito… Esperen, ¿donde está Luisito? ''' '''Izfor: Salió corriendo detrás de Romeo y Julieta, que yo lo ví. Osea..., grr, grrr, grrr. Marcos: Pues si no está aquí, entonces queda descalificado. Gummy Cats: 6 personas en pie Popu Dogs: 7 personas Marcos: Bien, Manuela a ti te tocó comportarte como la faraona Cleopatra y a Geme… A Geme como a un académico de la RAE (Real Academia de la Lengua Española)... Jota: gugu, Soy al único bebé al que esto le parece demasiado conveniente? Geme: Qué es lo que pasaría siendo un academia de la RAE? Marcos: Y bien, supongo que con eso quedas eliminado del reto. Los Gummy Cats quedan reducidos a 5 miembros tan solo. Ahora, damos por comenzado este reto al 100%!! ' '.-En el bosque, siguiendo a nuestro Romeo y Julieta particulares…. Mia: Estás disgustada, dulce flor? Duncs: Sí, la verdad es que sí lo estoy Mi… Emm, Romeo. No es justamente como esperaba que fuera nuestro primer encuentro. Mia: Espere, esto es nuestro primer encuentro? Duncs: Si podemos considerarlo como tal… Yo solo soy un po… una dulce dama del medievo que siente que estaríe mejor en otro equipo… Mia: Yo así lo opino también, ojalá el destino nos dejara juntos en un mismo equipo, dulce dama. Luisito: *Subido encima de un árbol* Hum… ¿Así que me traicionas por un travesti que se cree que vive en el siglo XVI aún? Esto no quedará así, a Luisito de las Papas no se le deja plantado así como así, jugaste con mis sentimientos y JURO VENGANZA. Duncs: Oíste eso,gentil caballero? Mia: Creo que fue el pendejo de Luisito, últimamente no me deja tranquila nunca. Creo que lo tengo enamorado o algo… Megafono: Señorita Licca, se ha salido de su papel. ¿En qué universo alternativo, Romeo llamaría pendejo a alguien? Reúnase conmigo en la cafetería con el resto de expulsados. AHORA. Gummy Cats: 5 Popu Dogs: 6 Duncs: Hum, creo que tiene que marcharse. Hasta luego, Romeo. .*Volemos al muelle, donde la mayoría de concursantes están aún* Primus: *de pie al lado de un arbol y con los brazos extendidos oye que Mia ha sido expulsado* Oh… *se tira al suelo* AY, QUE DOLOR, QUE DOLOR. MI ESPINILLA. '-Confesionario-' Primus: Cuando oí que Mia ya había sido expulsada del reto, decidí fingir que me lesionaba. Mi objetivo es perder la prueba y que me expulsen pero tampoco quiero ser demasiado obvio porque estos cabrones me dejarían aquí solo por joder (? Y de momento Mia es la única que creo que me tiene calado y por eso quería asegurarme que yo salía después de ella. '-Fin confesionario-' Marcos: Primus, expulsado. Los árboles no tienen espinilla. Gummy Cats 5, Popu Dogs 5. Ahora mismo vamos empatados. Duncs: *vuelve del bosque* Que haré ahora sin mi Romeo? *se lanza al suelo* DÍA NEGRO, DRAMA. Gun: No pasa nada, recuerda que en la obra real cuando Romeo no está, Julieta se suicida :3 Así que si quieres hacerlo bien por tu equipo ya sabes que debes hacer jejeje Duncs: …. ¿Sabeis chicos? Yo me largo de aquí *se quita la peluca y se la tira a Marcos a la cara* Fuck la vida. Marcos: Duncs queda expulsado del reto por voluntad propia. Y tras su mala actitud en contra de MOI, a.k.a el host a.k.a vuestro dios y señor en este juego, he decidido que sacaré por sorteo a otra persona de los Gummy Cats. Y esa persona eres tú Feed. Lo siento, estais los dos expulsados. Feed: ¿QUÉ? Pero si yo no hice nada! Marcos: Haberte leído la letra pequeña del contrato, ahí decía claramente esto que estoy explicando. Feed: Me las leí y no, no lo ponía ¬¬ Marcos: ¿En serio te las leíste? Solo por ser tan repelente te expulso igual del reto. Vayan a la cocina donde les espera el Chef con una sorpresita. Izfor: ¿Sorpresa? Yo quiero una sorpresa también! ¿Es comida? ''' '''Marcos: No, les ha tocado… ¡Lavar los baños comunes!! Felicidades, congratulations. *les da una escoba y un trapo* El Chef les dará indicaciones. '-Confesionario-' Duncs: No me pagan lo suficiente para que tenga que aguantar todo esto :___ '-Fin de confesionario-' Marcos: *por el megáfono* Les informo que Duncs, Feed y también Izfor han sido expulsados. Entonces el contador queda, Gummy Cats 3 personaS y Popu Dogs, 4. Popu: Esto es una very big shit. '-Confesionario-' Nofor: asadasfasfa unga unga feraera (traducción bestia noforiana al castellano: Oh, dios, Popu diciendo malas palabras es aún más adorable. '-Fin de confesionario-' Jota: El bebñe también quere, el bebé tamben quere ser adorable. Gun: Ay, pero que adorable <333 ''' '''Paula: Ay, pero Gun, no estás un poco verde. Osea, respetate que ese tono de piel no te pega nada con la ropa que llevas, osea… Disney: Eso tiene que ser que haces poco deporte. Va, va, va, 100 flexiones toda la tropa!! VAAA Gun: jeje, no, no me pasa nada tranquilas chicas, gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi :3 '-Confesionario-' Gun: Creo qeu estoy enfermando de tener tanta felicidad dentro. ¿Acaso esto es sano? -.-''' '-Fin de confesionario-' 'Popu: Saben quien lo está haciendo muy bien? Manuela, mirenla, parece una real faraona allí sentada in the big throne. ' 'Paula: Si, tía. La verdad es que queda divino. Siempre y cuando intente ignorar ese vestido rojo que parece un pimiento con patas. Ugh, chica, ¿que le pasa a la gente? ' '''Gun: …. ¿No han notado que Manuela no se mueve….? Jota: Manula, tá mueta, tá muerta D: Disney: No digas tonterías camaradas! Cuando han vivido una guerra, como yo, saben perfectamente discernir la muerte de la vida. He visto cosas horribles en esos campos de batalla *se acerca a Manuela y le da un empujoncito* CAMARADA Manuela: *cae al suelo y se despierta* AH, ¿QUE PASÓ? Popu: Que se había quedado dormida .______________. Marcos: Manuela, me temo que vas a tener que irte a fregar el baño. Dormir no estaba permitido y además que una faraona jamás llevaría ese vestido rojo pimentón. ¿Te crees una cereza? Confesionario: Paula: JÁ, lo dije. Puede que yo sea más de estampado militar, pero aveces infravaloran mi sentido del gusto :diva: Manuela: …. zzzzzzzzzzzzzz '-Fin de confesionario-' Manuela: Ya les gustaría a ustedes catar algo que se asemejase a Manuela. * twerkea y luego se va indignada* Nofor: ¿Podemos fingir que no vimos eso? :_ Marcos: Nofor.. ¿Oyes eso? Es la alarma de: TE SALISTE DEL PAPEL. Nofor: Mierda, es que es muy dificil no hablar en todo el rato. No sé como Paula puede hacerlo en Ausentolandia (? Marcos: Como sea, tras estas dos expulsiones nos reducimos a dos miembros de los Gummy Cats: Disney y Jota, mientras que nos quedan 3 para los Popu Dogs: Gun, Paula y Popu. ¿Quién ganará? .-Mientras esos 5 se disputan la inmunidad, nosotros nos adentramos al bosque, a lo más profundo donde nos encontramos a un Lusiito despeinado y desorientado* Luisito: ¿No había pasado por aquí ya? Creo que estoy dando vueltas… *Ve una cueva* Oh, podría entrar ahí a hacer un pis *mira a la camara* Un galán como yo también tiene sus necesidades. '-*Luisito entró a la cueva donde se escucha un fuerte rugido y luego se va a Luisito salir corriendo de la cueva con los pantalones bajados y la %&$/ censurada (para los más pervers, teneis la versión sin censurar por internet (?))*' .-De vuelta al reto en el muelle….* '-Confesionario-' Disney: Me he dado cuenta de que vamos a volver a perder este reto si no hacemos nada. Y ya llevamos 2 derrotas seguidas. ¿Qué os creeis que es esto? ¿El equipo de los novatos? NO. Así que debo hacer algo y creo que sé cómo…. '-Fin de confesionario-' Disney: Hum… *finge una caída y se pone a gritar* Oh, no, que me muero. Ojalá hubiera por aquí un militar fuerte como yo que me salvara. Socorro!! Paula: Oh no! Sargento Paula al rescate! ¿Qué le ocurre señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? Marcos: Paula, tienes que abandonar la competencia. Los Popus Dogs se reducen a 2 miembros también. Paula: *mira mal a Disney* Bien, bien… Disney: Hum… '-Confesionario-' Disney: No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice…. Ví la DECEPCIÓN en los ojos de mi sargen… digo de mi amiga…. :c Jota: Wow, no me esperaba eso de Dis, pero oye, no me parece mal. Estoy criando a una mini-antagonista para mi (? Gun: BITCH, I’M SHOOK '-Fin de confesionarios-' Jota: Dis, toy, mu mu mu orgulloso de… Disney: PAU, espera *se tira encima suyo* Perdoname, no quería volverme como la pantera y.y Paula: No pasa nada caporal, estoy orgullosa de ti. ''' '''Nofor: *las mira fijamente* Marcos: Siento interrumpir esta bonita escena de amor yuri, pero siento comunicaros que las dos estáis expulsados. Así que ahora será un Jota Vs Popu y Gun. Disney: Me vale berga, yo me voy con mi amiga-recién-llegada a tomar el sol al muelle :diva: Nofor: Actually… '-*En los baños*' Paula: Bueno, supongo que limpiar los baños en amistad también es algo bonito. ¿No crees, Dis…? Disney: *vomitando* Primus: Yo no pienso lavar eso :__ .*De vuelta al muelle* Marcos: *mirando su reloj fijamente* Gun: *susurrandole a Popu y Jota* Popu: Quizás ha quedado con su novia. Gun: Está presentando un camp para una televisión nacional que no tiene ni dinero para pagar una isla decente… No creo que sea eso :yao: Jota: Quisá es la hora de hacer popo!! Popu: … Creo que lo prefiero en exeggutos mode que en baby mode :___ Marcos: TIEMPO. Lo siento, son las 5 y uno. Popu estás eliminada. Todo el mundo sabe que los ingleses cuando no toman el té a las 5 se desintegran como los hobbits Popu: OH, FUCK, SHIT. WHAT AN ASSHOLE, YOU JERK AND I HOPE THAT YOU ·$””·$2 &&$&·$·&%/·”·%32543 Gun: O.O Marcos: :____________ Jota: Aún soy pequeñito para oír estas coshas :C Popu: Solo quería desahogarme, muchas gracias ya me voy (? Marcos: De repente, esto se ha convertido en un Gun Vs Jota. ¿Quién ganará? Gun/Jota: SHO! '-Confesionarios-' Jota: Gun se está poniendo muy verde, creo que esa felicidad realmente le está afectando para su personalidad tan hater. No creo que aguante mucho. Sin embargo, yo solo soy un bebé, solo tengo que comer, dormir y cagar… Que casualmente es lo único que hago en mi casa así que tengo esto ganado! Gun: Espero que Jota se rinda pronto porque no creo que aguante mucho más esta felicidad…. *se gira y vomita en el baño* Es enfermiza, ugh. '-Fin de confesionarios-' Gun: jeje, tengo que ser positiva, seguro que la positividad y la alegría me hacen ganar jeje :3 Jota: Chii, mi mamá dice que el amor es el arma más fuerte. ¿Tu que opinas? Gun: Si, yo o, yo, yo, yo o-opino igual que el amor nos mantiene a todos unidos y que es el arma más… *sale corriendo al baño a vomitar* Marcos: Y con esto, Jota es el ganador del reto y por tanto, !LOS GUMMY CATS GANAN EL RETO! ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE GANARAN ALGO!! Jota: Duh, si no era por mí, ¿por quién iba a ser? ' '.-Los concursantes se reúnen para celebrar con Jota* Geme: JOTA GANADOR DE SU PUTA VIDA Manuela: :_ .-Pero en los baños aún quedan dos personas: Duncs y Mia* Duncs: Duh, cuídate. Que no te expulsen *se va a celebrar con su equipo* Mia: Eso espero… '-CEREMONIA DE ELIMINACIÓN-' Marcos: Bueno, antes de empezar esta ceremonia de expulsión me gustaría hacer un minuto de silencio por Luisito, al que no veo desde que inició el episodio así que he supuesto que se ha muerto. Fanof: ¿Y no te vas a molestar en buscarlo? Marcos: ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? En el contrato también ponía textualmente que vuestra vida no me importaba. Nofor: ¿Siempre fuiste tan sádico? ¿Incluso en WDD? Marcos: No, pero ser presentador tiene efectos secundarios. El primero es eso y el segundo el cutis perfecto. ¿No me lo habíais notado? Mia: Sí, la verdad es que sí. Luis: PAREN ESTA BODA. Popu: ¿Boda? ¿What? Luis: *entra en silla de ruedas y con todo vendado* Tengo que deciros algo, estaba desaparecido porque estuve siguiendo a Mia… MIA LA TRAIDORA. Mia: ¿Yo traidora de qué? .____. Luis: Estuviste hablando con Duncs, teneis una alianza romántica y teneis pensado cambiaros de equipo si pudierais! Nos abandonaría por un pene! Mia: No sé de que estás hablando, pero me parece de muy mal gusto todo…. *oye como la gente comienza a susurrar a sus espaldas* No le crean! Primus: ¿Y qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes así? Luis: Por el camino me atacó un… un…. Izfor: ¿Un oso? :o Pero si son super simpáticos… Luis: No, un oso no… ¡UN COLIBRÍ!! Esos seres del demonio… Marcos: … Como presentador no puedo influir en vuestra decisión, pero a este chico le partió la columna vertebral un colibri…. Ustedes sabrán que hacer (? Es hora de votar!! '-Confesionales de votación-' Mia: Me has acosado, me has seguido por la isla, me has robado un tanga y vas esparciendo cosas sobre mi para que me expulsen. Espero que la gente sea lista y decidan expulsarte solo sea por el miedo que das. *muestra el pasaporte de Luisito tachado* Buen viaje. Luisito: Desearía que esto fuera diferente pero tengo que votar a Mia por traidora. …. ¿Alguien me haría el favor de votar? No puedo mover mis brazos…. Primus: *vota por si mismo* Ojalá acabe pronto esta pesadilla. ''' '''Popu: Hum, Luis está hecho un asco pero según él, Mia es una traidora peligrosa…. *coge un pasaporte y lo sella* Espero que te puedas ir a casa a comer empanadas. Fin de confesionarios. Marcos: Vaya, fue una ceremonia re-loca. Ahora vamos a repartir los pasaportes. Veamos, Gun, después de todo tu esfuerzo hoy, estás salvado. Izfor, tu también. Paula, Nofor y Popu same. Fanof, te quedás. Todo se reduce a Mia, Luisito o a Primus…. Luisito y Mia: *con los dedos cruzados* Que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo…. Primus: *con los dedos cruzados* Que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo… Marcos: Primus, estás salvado. Y el último pasaporte de hoy es para…. ' '…. …. …. …. …. …''' '''… …''' '''…. …. …. …. …. …''' '''… …''' '''…. …''' '''… …. …. …. …. …''' 'MIA! Felicidades, chica. Luisito, eres el 3r expulsado de Drama Total Fannon Mundial. *muestra su pasaporte tachado de negro* El equipo ha hablado y te ha mandado a casa. ' '''Luisito: No me merecía esto, yo solo quería avisarles. Pero bueno… *mira el tirachinas de la verguenza* ¿Incluso estando en silla de ruedas me van a tirar por ahí? Marcos: Oh Luisito, esa es mi manera favorita. *lo lanza* Luisito: MIA TRAIDORAAAAAAAAAAA Marcos: Y eso fue todo por hoy chicos. ¿Que pasará en el siguiente episodio? ¿Está Mia jodida después de lo que se ha descubierto hoy? ¿Por fin se besará con Duncs? ¿Y como avanzará Paula, la nueva, en este concurso y con su amiga Disney? Además, Jota seguirá haciendo de las suyas. ¿Con quién se aliará el siguiente? Descubranlo en DRAMA TOTAL FANNON MUNDIAL Categoría:Episodios de DTFM Categoría:Episodios